Always Belong To You
by pureyukie
Summary: Saat semua sudah tenang, Yuuki kembali ke bangku sekolah memimpin Night Class dan menjadi president moon dorm. Sedangkan Kaname sibuk dengan council dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuran. Jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan mereka menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman dan pertengkaran, akankah mereka tetap bersama? KanamexYuuki


**Desclaimer : belong to Matsuri Hino sensei. **

**Warning : OOC, typotypo maap yahh**

**Fanfic keduaku...masih di fandom ini dengan Vampire Knight story. Luv it alot dehh..besok akan q buat lagi the other VK fanfic. Tapi kali ini ku buat beberapa chapter...Chekidot yahh ^_^**

Malam ini berasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Yuuki duduk terpaku menatap bulan yang sedang berbentuk bulat penuh.

"Arghhh,,,,siapa yang melempar kepalaku" teriak Yuuki.

"Ehemm...aku yang melempar, apa Anda keberatan, Yuuki sama?" tanya Yagari sensei, guru di Night Class.

Setengah teriak Yuuki baru menyadari ia berada di tengah-tengah kelas. Gara-gara lamunannya itu Yuuki pun dihukum untuk mengerjakan beberapa tambahan soal sebelum kelas berakhir.

Akibatnya Yuuki harus tinggal kelas untuk mengerjakan soal tambahan.

.

.

.

"Paling tidak kamu harus punya kharisma untuk menjadi pemimpin dorm kami, jangan memalukan seperti itu" kata Ruka. Sejak awal Ruka memang tidak suka dengan Yuuki, apalagi kalau bukan karena Kaname sama yang merupakan pujaannya merupakan tunangan Yuuki.

"Ruka san, jangan merendahkan Yuuki sama, aku tidak mengijinkan. Kaname sama telah memerintahkanku menjaganya. Lagi pula, ia adalah pureblood yang harus kita hormati" ujar Aidou.

Ruka tambah cemberut dengan pembelaan Aidou dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kamu tidak perlu seperti itu, Aidou senpai. Memang aku payah dan tidak cocok menjadi presiden moon dorm. Kalian jangan bertengkar. Tinggalkan aku sendiri saja disini." Kata Yuuki. Yahh, memang setelah pertarungan itu Yuuki selalu merasa dilema. Hatinya yang menginginkan selalu disamping Kaname sama harus ditahan karena ia diminta untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dan memimpin dorm moon sebagai seorang pureblood. Bagaimana pun ia ingin tercipta kedamaian. Hidup yang damai dimana manusia dan vampire dapat hidup berdampingan.

"Saya permisi dahulu Yuuki sama" kata Aidou dengan sopan mohon diri keluar kelas diikuti dengan para vampir lainnya.

Yuuki melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas-tugas karena kelalaiannya.

.

.

.

Yuuki menyeringai terbangun dari tidurnya, ternyata masih pagi. Mungkin baru satu jam Yuuki baru tidur dan seberepa keras nya ia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Melongok Yuuki keluar jendela. Dikejauhan terlihat murid-murid Day Class yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Dan terlihat diantara mereka...Zero.

"Sghh..." nafas panjang berhembus dalam, walau berada dalam satu kawasan tapi sudah tiga bulan ini Yuuki tidak bertemu Zero. Zero tidak ingin bertemu Yuuki, dan Yuuki tidak dapat memaksakannya mengingat ia tidak bisa memberi harapan pada Zero.

*Flasback*

Sara sama akhirnya terbunuh. Yuuki berniat mencari Kaname. Saat pencarian Kaname, Yuuki ditemani oleh Zero. Setelah menempuh perjalanan, mereka tiba di tempat pencarian pertama, yaitu kediaman keluarga Kuran.

"Aku ingin menjernihkan sesuatu sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan ini" kata Yuuki tanpa mampu menatap Zero yang saat itu berada di belakangnya. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Zero". Seakan dunia runtuh, Zero sudah tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah. Didekatinya Yuuki.

"Dan aku milik Kaname.." Yuuki tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Ia tertunduk dihadapan Zero.

"Yahh, kamu adalah tunangan Kuran, pria yang membuatku dan keluargaku menjadi seperti ini. Dan kamu adalah penolongku, yang menolongku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hey, apa yang kamu pikirkan, Yuuki. Jika semua telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Lalu, apakah pertemuan kita pertama kali malam itu akan menjadi tetap sama?"

*Back*

Yuuki kini sudah tahu dan memahami semua itu merupakan rencana Kaname sama. Tapi Yuuki sudah tidak bisa berpaling pada Kaname sama.

Tiba-tiba Yuuki kaget ketika berbalik, karena Kaname sudah berdiri dibelakang Yuuki, entah sejak kapan.

**Akhirnya aku buat lagi fanfic. Tetap Vampire Knight. Sejak baca komik yang ampe sekarang belum selese-selese, aku gregetan dengan akhir pairing Yuuki dan Kaname. he..he..jadi ku buat sendiri disini. Kali ini ku buat agak lebih panjang dari fanfic pertama ku.**

**Please R&R ya...**


End file.
